


Close Encounters

by dharmadown



Category: Tegan and Sara - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharmadown/pseuds/dharmadown





	Close Encounters

THIS IS A COMPILATION OF ONE-SHOTS, INSPIRED BY TEGAN AND SARA FAN ENCOUNTERS.

I'll be posting the actual fic in a few days, I'm currently finishing my first one shot, so I hope you all like the idea of innocent encounters with strangers turned twisted, or going on all possible directions depending on how creative my mind gets. lol 


End file.
